George Weasley and I
by Chrysti Doofenshmirtz
Summary: I only own Chrystashia and her relationship with the Weaselys. I do not own anybody but her and her relationships. Sorry if I mispell anything. The reason I don't own her mom is because Chrystashia, Fleur, and Gaberille share the same mother but doesn't know it. So J. K. Rowling owns the mother, NOT me. I also don't own her animegis form. I based it off of Siruis's form. Got it?
1. Chapter 1

My name is Chrystashia. I have a last name, it is that most people jump to conclusions when I tell them my last name. I am going on a limb and trusting you. My last name is Black.

Sirius Black is my father, but he is NOT a murderer. He is NOT a Death eater. He has never helped Tom Marvolo Riddle, A.K.A Voldemort. Our family has but my dad and I never have nor will serve the old, snake faced, freak.

When my father was sent to Azkaban, I was sent to one of my father's best friend, Remus Jasper Lupin. Lupin was called Mooney by my father and his friend, my godfather James Potter, and his fake friend, Peter Pettigrew.

James was called Prongs, Peter was Wormtail, and my dad was Padfoot. You see, Lupin is a werewolf. My father and his friends (fake or not) had drank a potion to make them animegi (plural of animegis).

My dad was a big, black (yes, I see the irony) dog, hence the name Padfoot. James was a deer. Peter was a mouse. The reason the three became animegi was so that they could be with their friend while he was a werewolf. Dad and Prongs were large animals so that if Mooney was to attack them, they could defend themselves. Peter was small so that he could get past the Whomping Willow branches and touch a knot on the tree that would petrify the tree long enough to get Mooney, Dad, and Prongs to a hole at the base of the tree that leads to a place people call the Shrieking Shack.

It isn't haunted, it was just Mooney screaming in pain as he turned into a werewolf. Mooney taught me how to fly on a broomstick. For my birthday, he took me to meet some others like us. Mooney and I live alone in the Shrieking Shack. I had learned how to make the potion that prevents him from turning as much as possible. The family we went to see was a big one.


	2. Chapter 2

There was Molly, the mother of most of the Weasleys, Arthur, the father of most of the Weaselys, then Bill, the eldest of his siblings, Charlie, second oldest and a wonderful seeker, Percy, the oh-so-wonderful kissup, Ronald (Ron), the youngest male, and Ginny, the youngest and only girl. There were two boys only a year older than me. They were twins. Even their own mother couldn't tell the two apart.

Their mother told them to tell me their correct names (they like to trick people by pretending they were each other). They smelled almost the same. George smelled like smoke and pepermints. Fred smelled like smoke and black licorice. I asked if they would like to play hide and go seek with me and they said that they would. I was the one who was seeking. I smirked and sniffed the air. If you are wondering why I could smell things that most wouldn't, it is because I could turn into a dog like my dad. I turned into what most people called a Grim, a symbol of death. I looked almost excactly like my dad, only I was smaller and looked like a girl.

I ran and found Fred and George hidding in a tree. I barked and scared them. As they were begging me not to eat them, I turned back into a girl. I started laughing and told them I wasn't going to eat them. Both of them looked up and saw me and insantly turned a deep shade of red. "I really wasn't scared, I was just pretending for fun, unlike Georgie over there."

"George, don't try to trick me into thinking that you are Fred."

Both of them looked at me surpised and confused. I explained to them how I was an animegis. They asked what I could turn into. I showed them and they freaked. "Oh, and I won the game, guys."

Their mom called us over and told us that I would be staying with them for the full moons.

I sighed, knowing that Mooney was just trying to keep me safe. I hated how he pushed me away during the full moons. We had the cake and my gurdian handed me my stuff. "Mooney, why do I have to stay here?"

"So that you are safe, M.P."

He called me M.P because it was easier to call me by instead of Mini-Padfoot. Soon it was dark. As soon as I was sure everyone was asleep, I went out. I heard a far off howl. I started to cry. I heard steps behind me. I sniffed, smelling smoke and pepermints.


	3. Chapter 3

_I sniffed, smelling smoke and pepermints._

"What are you doing here, George?"

"I heard you go out. Why are you crying?"

"I am tired of not being able to be with my dad or gaurdian."

"Where is your dad? Why are you not able to be with your gaurdian?"

"Promise me you won't freak out if I tell you?"

"I promise."

"My gaurdian is the werewolf howling. My dad is Sirius Black. He didn't hurt anyone though, no matter what anybody says. Mooney and I know he didn't do it."

He stayed quite. I think he ran off after I said my dad's name. I still smell him though. I hear more footsteps. They are coming towards me. "I belive you about your dad."

He sat beside me and pulled me towards him. I put my head on his shoulder and he rubbed circles on my back. I started crying silently, but he still noticed. He turned my face towards him and rubbed my tears away. He promised me that he was still my friend. I smiled and blushed.

I was glad that he didn't freak out about who I was. I even had a crush on him. We stayed outside till what felt like an hour. He stood up and held his hand out to me. I hesitated. I wasn't used to kind gestures from anyone but Dad and Mooney. "It's okay. I promise not to hurt you."

I put my hand in his and he helped me up. He still held my hand as we walked into the Burrow. We got back to his and Fred's room. I was told to sleep in there if I could take care of myself. I laid on my makeshift bed on the floor. George had first told me to sleep on his bed while he slept on the floor, but I didn't listen. I had slept on worse. I slept in garbige cans, trees, heck I even slept on the sidewalk once or twice. When I went to sleep, I had a horrible dream.

My dad aparated infront of Harry (I knew it was him by the scar that showed on his head.) and told Lucious Malfoy to (and I quote) back away from my (his) godson. There was a big fight. Soon three more people showed up. I imedatly knew that it was Fred, George, and I. We faught the Death eaters. I saw another person come into view.

It was Bellatrix Lestrange. She said something and shot out a green blast. I knew what the green blast was. I had seen it three times in my life. The green blast was one of the Unforgivable Curses. It was the worst one. It was the killing curse. It hit my dad. Dream me and I screamed at the same time. "Noooo!"

I was panting. I had seen my own father's death. George was imedatly by my side holding me in his lap, rubbing circles on my back, and rocking us back and forth. I cried. As soon as I stopped crying, he held me at arms lenght and asked if I could tell him what was wrong. I told him and started cring again.

He pulled me into his chest and continued with what he was doing before. Soon, I was stirring. He picked me up and gently laid me in his bed. He tucked me in and started to go to my makeshift bed. I grabbed his hand.

I turned and looked at him. He nodded and picked up the blanket that I was using as a bed and crawled onto the bed. He was on top of the blanket that I was under, and pulled the other one over him. He pulled me to him by the waist. I was still facing him. I snuggled into his chest. Before I did though, he kissed my forehead and told me that everything was alright. I fell asleep soon. We were woken up by Fred. "Hurry up, lovebugs. Mum's coming up soon."


End file.
